


His Last Hope: Prequel

by MareenOfSunshine



Series: Anisoka: Depression [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Happy Ending, Ahsoka Is The Mother Of Leia And Luke, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka, F/M, Force Healing, Happy Ahsoka Tano, Happy Anakin Skywalker, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I overslept online class for this, If Ben Can Heal His Crush With The Force So Can Obi Wan, MAJOR spoiler warning for the tcw final, Order 66, Order 66 But With A Happy Ending, Padmé is a friend, They love each other, What Have I Done, ahsoka and anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: !!!MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THE TCW FINAL!!!Once again: this is a ANISOKA fic! If you don't like it: don't read it, it's simple, right?So: The depression is real so I decided to do what I am best at: write a new ending and pretend its true!Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order and started working with Padmé who is a close friend. She is about 2 years older than in the original TCW Series. Anakin has kept his normal age. The cause of Anakin turning to the dark side is because he had nightmares of Ahsoka dying during childbirth. Normally he would open up to Ahsoka but in this one he didn't and when the chancellor offered, he took. Ahsoka gave the children to Obi-Wan telling him where to go and got onto the cruiser with the remaining clones who had succesfully removed the chip from their system which they crash landed, so they could get Anakin there.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka: Depression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734184
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	His Last Hope: Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Again: MAJOR SPOILER FOR TCW FINAL AND A ANISOKA STORY! If you don't like it: don't read it! Hate will be deported and deleted
> 
> This thing got huge so grab your tissues and be ready to cry from happiness. You will not lose him here guys. Okay so let's start pretending this is the real ending!

The snow had taken most of them down but there they were: the helmets of the 501st legion. _His_ legion. 

Some of them laid under snow while a few had managed to stay on the sticks. 

He wanted to leave when he saw something silver.

It was like it would call for him.

He slowly got onto one knee and took it. He took a deep breath when he realised what he was holding.

“Ahsoka…”, he whispered.

He stood up and wiped the snow down from it. Anakin swallowed. Was this the end? Would he truly never see her again?

He slowly brushed down the snow which was frozen around them. It was her lightsabers, definitely, there was no doubt.

He ignited the lightsaber. The blue blade shot out of it. It was blue because of him. Because he made it blue. For _her._

Anakin felt how a tear escaped his eyes. This was the end, was it?

Sidious had tricked him and he lost everything. This one crash, these lightsabers, this one person.

“Skyguy?”, he heard a soft whisper. He turned to see her.

She was standing hidden between metal plates, most likely so she could stay hidden from the others.

He unignited her lightsaber and watched her take a few steps into his direction. Her pregnancy belly looked different now that she had given birth to their children. She looked so beautiful even though she had dirt and snow all over her.

“I am so sorry, Snips”, Anakin whispered. She stood right in front of him. Ahsoka slowly reached for his mask. “It’s okay… he tricked you… you trusted him… please just come back… _please_ ”

Anakin took a deep breath while Ahsoka slowly removed the helmet. The brown locks fell back into place and his eyes were almost blue again. He let out a shaky breath when she stroked some curls out of his face. 

“What will Obi-Wan thi-”, he started but she quit him quickly. “Don’t you dare say that. Obi-Wan loves you. Please come back… do it for me… for us…”

Anakin placed his hands on hers, he wanted to go back so badly so why was it so hard to just say it? And why did she want him back so badly after all that had happened? After he’d killed Padmé and after he almost killed her while she was already in pain from starting labour.

“I am so sorry… Please forgive me”, he said and a tear made its way down his face which she quickly wiped away with her hand. “Never needed to”

Ahsoka slowly leaned in and kissed him. And in this very second, Anakin was back. 

He disappeared and his eyes were bright blue again which made Ahsoka smile. The Jedi were right in many things but they were not right about saying that attachments are a weakness. 

Having Ahsoka had only made him stronger. Having her support in everything he did even after she’d left the order made him learn who he truly was. It made him happy. Very happy. Finding out that she was pregnant had made him want to yell it out into the world because he was so very _happy._

“Let me get us out of here, Snips”, he said and she nodded.

He took his mask back on for cover and took her hand. It wasn’t like a clone trooper would stop him from leaving. They were afraid of him. Afraid for good. Darth Vader wasn’t someone which showed mercy and was friendly but Anakin was.

Ahsoka had acted tough back there but inside she was more nervous than Obi-Wan while he was landing a ship with Anakin. She was so afraid that he might not listen to her or let the light consume him again. The relief when he let her be part of him again was indescribable. 

What was important now was that her Anakin was back.

The Anakin she loved and would give up everything for him. She knew that he would hold it against himself that Obi-Wan had held her hand instead of him. That her water broke while he killed their best friend who had given them a home, who had given Ahsoka a home after she walked out on the order, who had helped them hide. And what did Padmé get back when she wanted to help Anakin? Help him come back? Tried to speak to him when he was completely consumed on the dark side? She had gotten the death. 

For Anakin this moment would forever be a nightmare. The way Ahsoka had tried to take his hand but he would step away from her. The moment Padmé had held her when she was screaming in pain after her water broke. The way Obi-Wan was holding Ahsoka's hand while Padmé stood up and tried to talk to Anakin. Ahsoka’s scream when he stabbed his saber into her chest, yelling at her, saying that she would take Ahsoka from him.

Recalling these memories was something Anakin would only do in nightmares. 

He stepped onto his ship. After the door closed he immediately went into the cockpit, started the ship with Ahsoka’s help and took his mask off. He disabled the tracking system and there they went…

Flying into hyperspace with the coordinates Ahsoka had set.

“Obi-Wan is there, he has them… Our children… Luke and Leia… We’ll be safe there, I promise”, he turned his head to her and smiled. “It doesn’t matter where we are as long as I am with you.”, she smiled and he kissed her… and it felt so good. He was so glad she was here. _Here with him._

When they arrived on Tatooine, Anakin recognised the place Ahsoka had taken him. It was the place of his family. She was right: no one would search for them there. Ahsoka would mock him now, saying that no one would look for them there because everyone knew he hated Sand and well yes, he did hate sand but that was not the point in here, was it? 

Ahsoka was quick in taking his hand and walking out with him. When they stepped out Anakin’s brother Owen and his wife Beru already waited with Obi-Wan in tow. 

“You’re back!”, Beru said while she walked up to Ahsoka to hug her. The babies were given to the men who didn’t really know what to do with them. Obi-Wan had held one of them closely and acted like a grandpa while Owen definitely didn’t know what to do.

“I am so sorry it took so long”, Ahsoka said but Beru just shocked her head. “It’s okay. He’s back and you both are safe here… with your little ones”, Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

“Anakin come here… meet your children”, Ahsoka said and he took some hesitant steps towards the three of ‘em. Obi-Wan smiled at him and handed him the little bundle while Owen handed Ahsoka the other one.

“We’ll give you guys some time… we’re glad to have you back, Anakin”, Owen said when he shoved off Obi-Wan and Beru. he knew that they needed time right now, they really did.

“You’re holding Leia”, a tear rolled down his face. Leia had inherited a lot from her mother: she had Ahsoka’s eyes, her markings and a lot of her facial features.

“And this is Luke”, Ahsoka said and held the baby more up, for him to see it better. Luke was like an image from Anakin with Ahsoka’s markings. What the twins had in common were Ahsoka's markings but with Anakin's hair. While Leia looked like a mirror image of Ahsoka, Luke looked a lot more like Anakin. And Anakin already knew: with him and Luke on Leia’s side, she wouldn’t be allowed to date until she was 49. 

Anakin smiled at their children. “I love you, Snips” - “I love you too, Skyguy. Now let’s go insi-”, he cut her off. “They are beautiful and I swear to protect them from anything that could do harm. I will always be there for them, always.” - “I know… that's why I didn’t give up on you… because I knew that there was still good in you… I knew you’d come back if I’d help you.” - “I just needed someone to show me my place” - “I know”

**…**

“Say daddy”, he grinned at Luke and tickled him a bit. The twins were now a few days older than nine months and Anakin couldn’t stop being excited about when they would say their first words and Ahsoka gave up on telling him he needed to be patient so there he was: doing dumb stuff with his son hoping he’d say dad. 

“Say daddy. Come on Luke. You are such a smart kid, you even started crawling before you’re sister! Let’s show the girls that we’re cooler!” - “SKYGUY!”

He heard Ahsoka yell, he took Luke close and ran out of the baby room faster than a clone would run away from Pong Krell. “What's wrong? What happened? Did someone spot-” - “Leia said, mummy”

“Say it again sweety… come on” - “Mu- Mummy”, Ahsoka laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead. “My beautiful girl”

Anakin looked at them and smiled. “Well bud, we may not have gotten the first word but we’re still cooler than them, aren’t we?”, Luke giggled and he smiled. He looked back at Ahsoka who was still laughing and smiling. “But you know… these two girls are the most beautiful girls in the whole galaxy… they deserve a win”, he whispered.

  
  


_**…** _

  
  


The twins were now exactly 12 months old. And it was beautiful seeing them grow but what grew Anakin and Ahsoka nuts was the unstoppable talking and walking around. 

The first time they walked was during farm work. Ahsoka had set them down in the little pop up fence space they had with a blanket and some toys and went to farm work, when she heard something crash. It turned to be Luke and Leia holding hands walking to the fence to toss over their toys.

It was a day where she screamed for Anakin again and being the good husband he was he let R2 who he had just heaved up somewhere fall and ran to his wife who was crying and pointing at their children like a maniac. 

Anakin would always make fun of his wife for such reactions but Beru who had been blessed with her own child not so long ago had protected her. But he also did it because he loved her for it. He loved her for having reactions like that. He loved her for being her. He loved how she would calm down the babies after they woke up crying. Or how she would go and take Luke and Leia to bed with them even though Anakin would be resisting and tell her that they needed to sleep on their own.

  
  


**…**

  
  


“Skyguy? I need to talk to you”, Ahsoka told him after tucking in the two 3 and a half year olds. She seemed worried the whole day already but Anakin just couldn’t figure out why she seemed so odd. “Of course, skygirl. What’s wrong? You’ve been weird all day”

“I know we never really talked about more children since Leia and Luke are a handful already but…”, she took a deep breath and looked away before turning to him again. “I’m pregnant again, Skyguy”, she looked at him in confusion when he started grinning before picking him up and turning around.

“We’re going to have another baby! Oh maker we’re going to have another little Skykid!”, she laughed at his excitement. It was like the first time she’d gotten pregnant.

He had just come back from saving the chancellor when she told him. At that time she was staying close to Padmé, of course she still had her own place which Padmé had offered her but she still was close with her and worked with her. Padmé was like her sister and she would always remember and love her. 

“Do you think if I take the speeder and drive fast enough I’ll be at Obi-Wans before his bedtime?”, Anakin asked her and she giggled. Obi-Wan had moved out pretty quickly after he arrived. Of course he still worked close together with the Skywalker-Family but he said he needed some place for himself where it was nice and quiet and he didn’t need to look after Anakin so he did nothing stupid. So he moved into his own little hutt not far from them. Obi-Wan was tired from all the fighting so all Anakin could do was kind of let go. Anakin would tease him that he also moved out because he needed some space together with Satine which had joined them a few months after everything kind of cooled down. Obi-Wan had healed her with the force shortly after she’d been stabbed and hid her. And now they could finally be together, forever.

“Anakin it’s 8.30pm he’ll be asleep by now!”, Ahsoka scolded him but deep down she knew that he definitely wouldn’t listen to her right now. “I don’t care. I love you, Skygirl but I gotta go tell that old man that he’s about to be an uncle again!”, Anakin said, kissed her a last time and then ran out of the door. Ahsoka looked after him with a grin on her face. He hopped onto a speeder and drove faster than anyone ever would.

He knocked on the door to have a sleepy Obi-Wan opening. “Before you ask: No I don’t have a crush on books I have a crush on my wife.”

“Yea, yea that's not what I was gonna ask! Or say… why would you think I’d ask that?”, Anakin looked at him in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you ask that?”, Obi-Wan said while he stepped out of the door and closed it. “Doesn’t matter now. Ahsoka is pregnant! We’re getting another baby!”

“She is?!” - “Yes! It’s gonna be so adorable!”, Anakin said, and that's when he noticed that Obi-Wan had started crying. “Wha- What’s wrong, Kenobi?” - “Oh I’m just glad I moved out”, he stroked away his tears and then turned to Anakin again who still looked at his former Master in confusion.

“Congratulations Anakin. I’m really happy for you.”, Obi-Wan said and smiled. “Thank you, Kenobi. I’ll leave now so you can go back to sleep, old Man. See ya tomorrow!”, Anakin turned and walked away. He knew that Obi-Wan was smiling his ass off right now. Obi-Wan loved Anakin like a brother and he was happy to be an Uncle again. He loved Luke and Leia with all his heart. 

When Anakin returned back home Ahsoka was already waiting for him. She sat on the ground in front of the house where she knew he’d land the speeder and waited for him. Luke and Leia in tow. It kinda was like when they’d arrived for the first time.

“Dadakin is back!”, Leia yelled before grabbing her brother’s hand and running towards her father. Anakin pulled them in a hug and picked up Leia while holding Luke’s hand. 

He walked towards his wife only to admire her beauty again. She may not look like she did when she was 19 but for him: she was the most beautiful woman he ever met. Her hips had gotten wider and her belly had stretch marks on it but he admired it. He loved every single part about her. Every single thing.

“Hey gorgeous”, he grinned and kissed her. Their kids just made a sound which made them laugh again. “And did mummy tell you that she’s pregnant?”, Anakin asked and the kids looked at him in confusion. He glanced at Ahsoka who was smiling at him before continuing for him. “Well mummy has a baby in her belly. Your sibling.”, the four of them had sat down on the sand. “Does that mean you’re replacing us?”, Luke asked shyly. “Of course not. Mummy and Dadakin are still going to love you two the same we do now. There’s just gonna be one more. We would never replace you two, we love you two”, Anakin said and Luke nodded.

“We love you two, Dadakin and Mummy”, Leia said and Luke nodded in agreement.

  
  


**…**

  
  


“You need to calm down Ahsoka”, Anakin said to his wife who’s water just broke. Anakin may look calm from the outside but on the inside he was a nervous wreck and about to panic but he kept reminding himself that he wasn’t the one giving birth to a baby right now.

“Yea?! Good tip, what's coming next?! Just don’t think about the pain?!”, she grasped his hand tighter when another contraction hit her. At this moment Anakin couldn’t stop the thought about how his nightmares could come true. The nightmare of losing her during childbirth. 

“Hey… I’ll survive Skyguy… it’s only one child this time… it’s gonna be fine… just stay here with me”, Ahsoka said, Anakin knew that she was in great pain and he should be the one telling her that everything will be alright. “Promise?” - “I promise. Now let’s get that baby out of me”, she grinned and he just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After hours of crying, screaming and almost breaking Anakin’s hand the baby screams finally filled the room.

They both had started crying when Beru handed them the baby before helping Ahsoka laying down better and then slowly walking out. 

“She’s beautiful”, Anakin said and sat down next to his wife, who was holding the newborn baby girl. “Another child with your hair” - “Well we gotta keep up the prettiness”, Ahsoka chuckled and he slowly pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Mummy!” - “Dadakin!”, they heard Luke and Leia yell from the door. “Come here… meet your sister”, Ahsoka said and Anakin slowly took the baby from her and knelt down in front of Leia and Luke. 

“This is Ashla”, Ahsoka said and smiled. "Your sister"

  
  


_Ahsoka was glad she had disobeyed Obi-Wan’s order to not go on that cruiser. She was glad that she had tried to save Anakin. She was glad she sent Rex away insisting on facing Anakin alone. She was glad she never gave up on him and always believed there was light in him. Because right now he made her the happiest woman in the galaxy._

_They may be living on a sand planet but that didn’t bother Anakin. He was happy with how it turned out. Their little family was perfect. Ahsoka had blessed him with truly wonderful children and he could never thank her enough for everything she’d done for him. The Jedi may have been right with saying that it could lead you into fear of loss and jealousy, but they were not right about forbidding them. It wasn’t the attachment itself which brought them in danger. It was the fear of being discovered, being seen, being forbidden. But that didn’t matter anymore._

_Because now Anakin had everything he ever needed. He had his beautiful wife and their children whom he loved more than anything in the galaxy. And he would never let anyone hurt them. Never._

  
  
  
  


_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 
> 
> Ashla design: https://www.instagram.com/reese_tano/?hl=en (post the link into a new tab)
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion in the comments, it helps me come up with new ideas and motivates me a lot.
> 
> If you want to stay tuned check my instagram every once in a while: @sandhxter
> 
> Thank you for reading! Check out my other works there might be something you like <3
> 
> -Mareen


End file.
